La dama de los espíritus y el guardián de la voluntad humana
by metamorphcat
Summary: Un fugaz encuentro entre dos almas solitarias. Ambos afines y al mismo tiempo lejanos.


**La dama de los espíritus y el guardián de la voluntad humana.**

Estaban los dos en un jardín con árboles, muy cerca de un estanque con carpas y lirios. Ella no pudo evitar notarlo a él, así como él no pudo evitar notarla a ella entre número de almas. Tenían una esencia muy diferente y al mismo tiempo muy similar. La joven con facciones zorrunas se limitó a sonreír y dirigirle una mirada artificial con aquellos ojos de cristal, como los de una muñeca. Luego, se alejó más de las personas.

Él se percató de eso. Ella estaba huyendo del contacto y le pareció una reacción común, pero al mismo tiempo, una reacción extraña. Todos los seres humanos buscan tener una especie de conexión. Con lo que sea. Parecía ser que ella, al igual que él, se había rendido con los seres humanos.

La siguió, ocupándose en otras cosas, pero sin perderla de vista. Sin embargo, una distracción leve, le costó hacerlo. Con curiosidad y desconcierto la buscó con la mirada. Parecía alguien interesante, así que era una verdadera lástima no tener la oportunidad de charlar con ella al menos unos minutos. Aun muerto, apreciaba la oportunidad de poder ver el esplendor en las almas. Luego, escuchó una voz ronca y burlona:

\- ¿Ya te cansaste de buscarme?

Alzó su mirada ambarina y notó que la chica a la que había estado siguiendo, le hablaba sentada en la rama de uno de los árboles.

\- ¿Por qué me estás siguiendo? – inquirió con curiosidad y sorpresa.

En su voz no había rastro de enojo. No era reclamo, era solo eso: curiosidad. Como si el hecho de que alguien la buscara con el mero fin de socializar, fuera algo imposible. Viéndola de cerca, era una joven muy bella. Pero seguía pareciendo una especie de muñeca. Su superficialidad le causaba algo de enojo, pero también, notó algo en sus ojos que le hizo continuar con esa charada.

\- Me causaste curiosidad- fue su sencilla respuesta.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque tus ojos se parecen a los míos- respondió serio.

\- Tienes razón- concordó la chica con una impasible sonrisa- Tú también estás solo. Aunque, parece que has tratado por mucho tiempo de conectar con algo – comentó serena.

\- Todos los seres humanos están solos- comentó de vuelta. Ella parecía interesante y una persona que definitivamente "no encajaba".

\- Concuerdo contigo, las conexiones se cortan enseguida- dijo con la misma expresión de una muñeca, pero con una voz que denotaba algo de decepción. Algo que no pasó por alto por el joven de nieve.

\- Todos están solos. Todos están vacíos. La gente ya no tiene ninguna necesidad de otros. Siempre se puede encontrar un sustituto de algún talento. Cualquier relación puede ser reemplazada. Realmente me cansé de vivir en un mundo así- recordó su pensamiento final y por capricho, se sintió de humor para compartirlo con ella.

La joven escuchó seria y con atención, las palabras de ese hombre y las reflexionó tan pronto aquella voz varonil hizo eco en sus oídos. Luego, volvió a sonreír con burla.

\- Sin embargo, estás aquí charlando conmigo.

\- Te recuerdo que quien habló primero fuiste tú- señaló Shougo. Comenzaba a divertirse.

\- ¿Sabes? – comenzó ella – Cuando estaba con vida, por más que quise nunca pude acercarme a la gente. Y no se diga de los youkai.

\- ¿Youkai?

\- Supongo que también crees que miento. Pero es natural. Los humanos son así. Los youkai existen.

\- No sé nada sobre youkai. Tal vez porque no existen en el mundo del que vine.

\- O tal vez nunca los viste.

\- De donde vengo, ni siquiera existían ya los seres humanos. Algo tan lejano como un youkai probablemente hubiese desaparecido hace mucho tiempo atrás.

\- ¿Cómo podrías saberlo si nunca viste uno? Es fácil no creer en los monstruos cuando no los ves.

\- Pero sí creo en ellos- contestó con una sonrisa cínica- "Los monstruos son reales y los fantasmas también. Viven dentro de nosotros y algunas veces son los que ganan"

\- Puede que haya algo de verdad en lo que dices. Los humanos muchas veces terminan siendo tan terribles y monstruosos como los youkai. Siempre viví en el mundo de ambos, pero nunca pude pertenecer a ninguno. Los humanos no pueden verlos y son débiles. Y los youkai son poderosos, pero no pueden ser vistos. Pero yo soy muy fuerte y puedo ser vista por ambos. Un fastidio ¿no?

\- ¿Qué es aquello que tú llamas "fuerza"?

\- De alguna forma, hablas de forma similar a la de un youkai. Muy…filosófico, supongo- dijo desviando un poco el tema. No quería revelar tanto de sí misma. Rechazaba las conexiones.

\- Tú pareces tener convicciones muy fuertes- señaló perspicaz, adivinando su intención.

\- ¿No serás un youkai? Nunca había visto una persona completamente blanca. Aunque supongo que eres eso… ¿cómo lo llaman? ¿Albino?

Shougo notó con facilidad que esa chica solitaria, tenía tan poca experiencia social, que no parecía importarle cómo llevar a cabo una conversación usual.

\- Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que hablé tanto con alguien- dijo ella bajando del árbol.

Parecía como si hubiera leído su mente, pero al mismo tiempo, era evidente que no lo había hecho. Estaba concentrada en contar cuantas cosas de sí misma pudiera. Casi como si temiera no poder volver a hacerlo. Y al mismo tiempo, deseando no poder volver a hacerlo. Y luego, una pregunta llegó:

\- Oye, dijiste que del mundo del que vienes ya no existían los humanos- inició interesada- ¿Cómo es un mundo así?

\- Un mundo artificial, donde la voluntad humana fue anulada y los humanos no son más que cascaras vacías, carentes de criterio.

Ella escuchó con atención. No estaba segura de sí un mundo así fuera agradable o desagradable. Probablemente, desagradable, pensó para ella misma. En tanto, el albino le narró su punto de vista, uno que evidentemente, le había dado ese par de ojos tan similares a los de ella.

\- Un mundo en el que tener mente propia o no actuar conforme a los estándares, anula el derecho de tu existencia y te expropia de tu identidad. Donde las ovejas llamadas "humanos" son una vana ilusión que vendió su alma a un reducido grupo de aquello que desean excluir. Todo con el afán de garantizar una falsa sensación de paz a costa de aquellos que están en contra de la ortodoxia y que, por tanto, son alguien. Estar fuera de esos estándares significa te presume indigno de ser humano.

\- No entendía algunas de las cosas que dijiste. Sin embargo, creo que comprendí la idea principal. A lo que te refieres es que llevaste una vida llena de opciones cerradas.

\- No te equivoques- sonrió cínico- Yo vivía en una jaula de una libertad ilusoria, en un mundo en el que los humanos con voluntad propia estábamos en extinción.

\- Entiendo. Entonces realmente nos parecemos y también somos muy diferentes.

\- Así es.

La realidad era, que ninguno de los dos quiso esforzarse en encajar en su respectiva sociedad. Ambos provenían de mundos en los que sus afines se segregaban en estar "dentro" o "fuera" de un todo. Sin embargo, él eligió tratar de cambiar el mundo y ella eligió darle la espalda.

\- Oye ¿Quieres tener un duelo?

\- ¿Un duelo?

\- Si yo gano me dirás tu nombre y si tus ganas…- dudó unos momentos. Al no ser un youkai, no serviría pedirle su nombre por escrito. Y mucho menos, ofrecerle devorarla- Puedes pedir lo que sea, no importa…

Un último duelo. Una última conversación. Ambos se dieron una última mirada y caminaron en direcciones opuestas. La dama de los espíritus y el guardián de la voluntad humana, tomaron rumbos distintos. La muerte era igual para todos, pero daba la oportunidad de un fugaz eclipse entre almas afines.


End file.
